Sabor a melocotón
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre frutas robadas y un extraño sistema de compensación. Nota: AU


Hola a todos.

Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre estos dos hasta que (años después de adorar con locura a la pareja), decidí comenzar a dejar mis pequeñas colaboraciones.

El argumento en sí, es bastante básico, algo que salió mientras buscaba imágenes lindas en tumblr y conversando con una amiga sobre perfume de frutas (de melón más específicamente)terminé pensando en melocotón y hala! he aquí esta tontería.

Sé que no es mucho pero espero que al menos pueda sacarle una sonrisa y ya luego me dedicaré a escribir algo más sólido cuando acabe el semestre.

**Disclaimer:** Magi the labyrinth of magic y sus personajes son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka. Lo único que me pertenece es la redacción de esta idea.

* * *

**Sabor a melocotón**

Sabía que algo no encajaba.

Por un momento, se quedó observando la mesita contigua a la ventana, tal vez más tiempo del necesario. Posiblemente, muchos no le prestarían atención al asunto, pero era innegable el hecho de que las cosas no podían desaparecer por sí solas de su habitación.

Había estado tan contento tanto por la visita de su amigo Alibaba como por su regalo. Le había traído una surtida cesta de frutas del invernadero de su amigo Hakuryuu, que había tenido una excelente cosecha esta temporada y él, desde el día anterior, había disfrutado de todas y cada una de ellas dejando para el final las que lucían más apetitosas de todas.

La canasta seguía con una considerable cantidad de frutas. Destacaban las jugosas uvas que sobresalían como pendientes por los bordes y las manzanas, que en contrastes verdes y rojos se encontraban distribuidas en el fondo, pero era evidente que no podía dar con el rojizo color de aquellos maduros duraznos que había estado reservando.

¿A dónde habían ido a parar todos ellos? Se preguntó dando un vistazo rápido a su habitación intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, mas no había indicio alguno de cambio.

Aladdin pensativo, se rascó suavemente la cabeza; y dándose por vencido, le restó importancia al asunto atribuyendo la ausencia de las frutas a su conocida distracción. Solía hacer las cosas sin percatarse la mayoría de las ocasiones. No obstante, no podía dejar de sentir que algo realmente no encajaba.

Terminó sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y acusando al cansancio de sus supuestas alucinaciones, decidió dirigirse a la cama notando un exagerado bulto. Era cierto que dormía con varias almohadas y si a eso le sumaba el no haber hecho su cama en la mañana por temor a llegar tarde a su clase, le daba algo de lógica a los pensamientos que arremetían contra su consciencia, pero una alarma seguía activa en él.

Algo seguía sin calzar. No recordaba que sus sábanas y almohadas hicieran tanto volumen.

Dudoso, dirigió sus pasos lentamente hasta quedar alrededor de la cama. Muchas ideas cruzaron su cabeza pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron desechadas al notar que en la mesita de noche habían varias semillas de durazno y a él no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para comprender que no estaba alucinando y que no se había comido sus melocotones en un descuido.

¡Se los habían robado!

Molesto con el ultraje, dejó que sus brazos se cerraran sobre su pecho. El único con esas confianzas era su amigo Kouha, amigo que pronto dejaría de serlo como siguiera invadiendo su privacidad.

Su pie cayó con insistencia y fuerza una y otra vez en el suelo haciendo eco en la habitación. La molestia comenzando a bombardear sus venas con adrenalina hasta explotar, haciéndole subirse sobre la figura que reposaba bajo las sábanas para golpearle repetidas veces con una de las almohadas que logró alcanzar.

— ¡Tonto Kouha! ¡Te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso!

El cuerpo bajo el suyo se removió con incomodidad lanzando un fuerte rugido, pero Aladdin estaba tan concentrado cobrando su venganza por los melocotones robados que no reparó en que la voz ni siquiera se acercaba a la de su amigo megalómano.

Su ataque no duró mucho tiempo. Pronto sintió que era arrojado al espacio vacío de la cama viendo pasar rápidamente las imágenes del techo, la pared a su espalda y por último, el suelo. Su cabeza quedó suspendida en la orilla haciendo que su trenza se deslizara hasta el piso dando un giro, su cuello curvado en una posición incómoda le hizo emitir una queja mientras se recuperaba del sorpresivo contraataque.

El peso sobre su cintura le hizo buscar oxígeno aunque su garganta no fue capaz de recibirlo al ver a la figura cernida sobre él. El abundante cabello del otro muchacho cayendo a su lado aleteando suavemente contra su mejilla.

Aladdin parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó con duda, apenas buscando en su memoria que lo conocía y que lo conocía bien. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al tiempo que comenzaba a dar patadas al aire— ¡Te comiste mis melocotones! —acusó ahora más airado que al principio.

El otro muchacho no prestó atención al último reclamo, aún tenía el rostro somnoliento pero se podía entrever que había un tinte de irritación arrugando ligeramente su perfilada nariz. Aladdin aún lo miraba acusatoriamente.

—Eres muy ruidoso, enano.

— ¡Es Aladdin!

—Lo que sea.

Judal se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras con sus dedos daba orden a su cabello. El menor se arrodilló más tranquilo aunque sus mejillas infladas aún indicaban que estaba molesto. El mayor se giró enarcando una ceja a modo interrogante.

—Estás en mi habitación—declaró el más joven con seriedad. Sus brazos nuevamente cruzados sobre su pecho aunque la edad y la altura no ayudaban a marcar ninguna autoridad. Judal lo ignoró muy ocupado con su cabello, trenzando la parte inferior que se había desatado. Aladdin resopló rindiéndose—. Cuando quieras esconderte del rector, busca otro sitio y no me metas en problemas—solicitó el menor al recordar cuando vio a Sinbad algunas horas antes preguntando por el otro. Le escuchó decir algo sobre un grafiti tras el internado burlándose de él.

Judal bostezó tumbándose en la cama.

—Tu habitación es aburrida, enano—se quejó—. Ni siquiera tienes videojuegos.

—Nadie te invitó—argumentó el otro con acidez.

—Era lo más cercano y estaba desbloqueada—respondió moviendo apenas los hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Eso no es excusa!—exclamó con obviedad golpeando su cama con ambos puños. De nuevo, recordó sus melocotones y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Quería llorar, de verdad se le antojaba la aterciopelada fruta de los cultivos de Hakuryuu— Mis melocotones…—chilló con la voz ahogada por las sábanas bajo su rostro.

Sintió la cama moverse un poco, pero Aladdin lo ignoró por completo. Quizás Judal buscaría un lugar más divertido y esta vez, no olvidaría bloquear su puerta.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los duraznos, enano?

Aladdin elevó la vista que estaba algo nublada por presionar sus ojos con los antebrazos con tanta fuerza. Judal estaba de pie frente a él con expresión aburrida y sin pensarlo demasiado, asintió suavemente desviando la mirada hacia el espacio hueco que el chico había dejado cuando durmió.

—Puedo darte algo con sabor a durazno—continuó el mayor con la misma voz perezosa y el chico respondió emocionado levantando la mirada hacia los ojos carmesí. Quizás un jugo no era lo mismo pero al menos Judal intentaba compensarlo con algo y él podía perdonarlo de ser así.

Sonrió en aceptación a la propuesta del mayor extendiendo las manos. El otro emitió una risilla y él no pudo disimular la confusión. Le observó con el rostro ladeado a punto de preguntarle qué era tan gracioso cuando sintió una presión contra sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que su cerebro comenzaba a conectar cables entendiendo de inmediato la situación.

El peso de Judal se cerró sobre obligándole a recostarse y podía sentir la fuerza de su palpitar golpeando contra su tórax hasta hacer eco en su cabeza.

Todo había sido tan rápido.

Comenzó a golpear el pecho del mayor—Jud-_Hum…_—la queja fue amortiguada por la lengua del muchacho que irrumpió en su boca, sintiendo la humedad acumularse y juntarse con la propia. Una de las manos del mayor le obligó a inclinar el rostro, apoyada tenuemente contra su mejilla y aunque quiso removerse, morderle o lo primero que se le ocurriera, su cuerpo no obedeció las órdenes de su mente.

Su mirada se centró en el rostro del otro. La expresión serena de Judal le dejó helado sintiendo su boca arroparse contra la suya con irracional sutileza. No se sintió con voluntad de hacerle retroceder mas no sabía si era por la vergüenza o la calma que transmitían los dedos del otro haciendo círculos sobre su pómulo.

Sin que lo esperara, el mayor se separó repentinamente y él emitió un jadeo de alivio al sentirse librado de aquel sofocante peso. Le tomó más tiempo del normal hacer que su consciencia regresara a su cuerpo y cuando le enfocó de nuevo, el otro sonreía con petulancia pasándose los dedos por la superficie de sus labios. Había un brillo divertido y jubiloso en su mirada que al menor le hizo temblar de expectación, de duda, de inquietud.

—Si quieres más melocotón te lo daré de esta forma las veces que quieras, mocoso.

Aladdin quedó perplejo unos instantes hasta que la comprensión le trajo de vuelta a tierra. Saltó de la cama para golpear el pecho del mayor con indignación. El rostro aún le ardía aunque en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro del motivo, tal vez era una parte por el beso que aún picoteaba en sus labios y otra por la propuesta implícita. Quería gritarle que eso no era melocotón y aunque sabía que Judal se había aprovechado de la situación, la frustración no le dejó decirle todo lo que pensaba y lo aprovechado de su acto. Estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para esconderse un mes entero bajo su cama.

— ¡Quédate quieto enano! —Exclamó el muchacho cerrando los brazos alrededor de él oprimiendo sus movimientos. La respiración del otro arrastrándose por su mejilla y su olor a fruta inundándole los sentidos—. Dije que te traería melocotón y los traeré. La próxima vez procura agradecer.

—Tú fuiste el que se comió los míos…—susurró el pequeño con mucha suavidad dejando que su frente se apoyara en el pecho ajeno. Era una lástima que no tuviera un par de senos aunque no era como si con ese rostro tan perfilado no pudiera hacerse la idea de que quien le abrazaba era una chica— esperaré por ellos—aceptó dubitativo — ¡pero me refiero a las frutas!—agregó con alarma y las mejillas acaloradas por la implicación que el otro pudiera tomar.

Judal emitió una risilla muy baja—Es un trato enano—aceptó y besó su frente dejando los labios apoyados pocos segundos antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la salida. El mayor abrió la puerta pero antes de cruzarla se giró hacia Aladdin que aún le veía atento a sus movimientos—Por cierto, Kouha tiene una llave de tu habitación.

—Buscaré la manera de quitársela porque si se la pido seguramente hará una copia antes—informó en tono agradecido por la información.

—No es necesario.

Aladdin le miró con sorpresa— ¿Se la quitarás para mí?

—No digas estupideces. Será para mí.

—Espera. _¿Qué?_ —Quiso saber creyendo haber escuchado mal, pero Judal no respondió a su pregunta y dejó ver una sonrisa sugerente antes de salir por completo de su habitación.

Tal vez era mejor buscar melocotones en otra parte…

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias estaré encantada de responderlas.


End file.
